Prompts and Hetalia don't mix well
by Madamenobody
Summary: Sealand gets kidnapped by Italy, France and Germany are handcuffed together, and Prussia catches a cold! All this and more in one-shots and drabbles inspired by prompts. Mostly humor and family. No yaoi. Warning: Experiment fanfic, not very good.
1. Chapter 1

This is a series of one-shots based off prompts. No yaoi or Gerita, Fruk, UsUk or anything like that. Father/Son relationship with France and Canada, England and America, England and Sealand, brotherly relationship between Germany and Italy, Canada and America and more may be used. No human names.

I'll try and update every Friday.

* * *

Prompt: Character is kidnaped!

Sealand really didn't have any reason to expect this. He couldn't possibly have seen this coming. In fact, no one could have seen this coming. Sealand was tied up in Italy's basement. He wasn't really sure what had happened. He had been trying to get England to acknowledge him as a country, and then Italy jumped him, tied him up, and dragged him off. Sealand still wasn't sure how.  
He could here Italy and Germany upstairs. Italy's light hopping steps, followed by Germany's heavy, measured, manly stomps. Their talking was muffled; Sealand couldn't tell what they were talking about. Germany had only arrived about half an hour ago, and Sealand had been here for nearly six hours. Suddenly, the he heard a shout.  
"Vat?! You kidnaped Sealand?! Vat vere you thinking?! Do you understand what you've done?!" Germany's voice threatened to knock the house done. Italy's smaller voice couldn't quite be heard, but Sealand was pretty sure he was attempting to calm the bigger nation. The door to the basement swung open. "He's down here? Italy, you moron!" Germany thumped down the stairs. Sealand's scream was muffle by the crude gag Italy had tried to stuff in his mouth.  
"Be quiet, I'm not going to hurt you." Germany said, approaching the not-nation. Sealand obeyed, confused. But when he saw Italy bound up to Germany's side, he let loose a shriek of terror, and somehow managed to get to his knees, then to his feet. Before he could run, Germany swooped him up and swung Sealand over his shoulder.  
Sealand squirmed, trying to get away. Italy looked really disappointed, but whatever Germany had said had convinced Italy not to attempt any sort of torture or further kidnappings. Unfortnently, Sealand didn't know this, and so when he saw Italy's scowl, he could only imagine that Italy planned all sorts of horribly things.  
"No! Pwease, Mr. Italy, Mr. Germany, don't hurt me! I won't do anything, just let me go, pwease! I'll tell you what you want to know! I don't want to die; I'm not even a nation yet!" Sealand sobbed, his gag coming loose with his squirms. Germany grunted as he tried to hold him down.  
"Vat are you talking about? I'm not going to hurt you, Sealand." Germany said, somehow managing to struggle up the stairs with a Sealand having a breakdown and Italy giving him a glare to rival Russia's. When Germany finally made it up the stairs, he stomped over to the couch and dropped Sealand on it. He landed with a little "Omph!" and Germany attempted to suppress a smile. Sealand and Italy had a bit in common.  
Italy hung back, glaring at the two of them. Sealand whimpered. He had heard that Italy was harmless, useless, and defenently _not_ scary. But that was not the impression Sealand was getting. Right now, Italy looked like the scariest thing on earth. Germany bent down and touched Sealand's wrists. Sealand burst into tears, causing Germany to pull back, confused and frustrated. Then he decided to plow ahead.  
Germany grabbed Sealand's wrists and pulled off the rope binding them, then yanked off the rope around his elbows, waist, and feet.  
Sealand was free. It took about six seconds for him to realize it. When he did, Sealand jumped off the couch, dashed throught the front door took off running, and didn't stop, not to reply to Germany's "You're welcome!" not for France's confused exclamation when Sealand ran into him, not to apologize for running over Greece's cat. Sealand ran all the way home and slammed the door behind him.  
He leaned against the door, insuring that it would stay shut. (Of course, if anyone had attempted to enter, Sealand's weight would hardly stop them, but whatever.) Panting, he shakily flipped on a light. Sealand's blood curdling shriek managed to wake up England. The blonde nation sat up, blinking away the sleep.  
"Oh, Sealand. I thought maybe something happened to you. So I came over here, but it was raining, so I didn't-" England's stiff explanation was cut off as a sobbing Sealand jumped head first into his lap. England awkwardly patted his back. He wasn't even supposed to acknowledge him, and comforting him was out of the question. But he could hardly push him away and walk off…  
England sighed and asked Sealand what had happened to upset him this much. Sealand fell asleep in his arms that night.

P.S. Germany's still not talking to Italy.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: Hate spell.

AHH! A day late! I'm so sorry. -_- Friday was so hectic. I didn't have the time to post anything. Please forgive me, Aru.

So, I was supposed to do a story about sick Prussia, but I did this one instead. \(-_-)/ Sorry.

* * *

England sat in his basement, laughing. Everything was going according to plan. That moron Germany had agreed to come over, and England was ready for him. The magic potion was ready. Soon, Japan would be all England's. Germany wouldn't know what hit him. England laughed.

Germany stood in front of England's house. He wasn't nervous, but he wasn't just about to go barging in like…..Well, like Italy. Germany and England had never been on the best of terms, and this invitation was unexpected. But….But maybe if would be a chance to gain a new allay…Germany scoffed at the idea. Scoffed, and knocked at the front door, because his boss had said to. There was zero chance of peace talks with England, but if England said there was, then Germany had to go.  
England opened the door. When he saw the nation, doubt fluttered in his mind. Was this really the smart thing to do? Did he really want to risk getting on Germany's bad side? If all went well, Germany wouldn't remember a thing, but what if something went wrong? What if Germany did remember? But he couldn't say, "Oh, yeah, I changed my mind about wanting you over. Go away." So England invited Germany inside.  
They talked about this and that, about different tactics they had used and about best fighting techniques. Of course they didn't say anything that was very important or unknown. After some time, England gave Germany a cup of tea. England refrained from laughing. This was all going according to his plan. Before sun up, Japan would hate Germany. And then, oh yes, and then England would have all of Japan's alliances.  
Germany looked down at his to cup. It was so….Delicate. Why was it so small? Germany wasn't a big fan of England's cooking. And he didn't want to drink the tea. But it would be rude not to. _And is it just my imagination, or is England looking at me funny?_ Germany frowned at his tea cup. This was worse than training with Italy. He lifted the cup to his lips. Italy was a lot more tolerable then this geistesschwache.* He sipped the tea. Italy….Geistesschwache….  
Germany slammed his cup down. Italy! What a geistesschwache! _What am I even doing with him?! Italy can't fight, he can't make weapons, in fact, he really can't do anything useful. _Germany stood up.  
"There's something I have to do." Germany said. He strode out of England's house.  
England laughed. It had worked! Germany hated him now! He would tell Japan that he hated him, and then Japan would have no allies except England!

Italy looked down at the letter.

Italy  
I don't want to be your ally any longer! You are a useless nation! I hate you! If I ever see you in my land again, I'll kill you! I don't ever want to see your pasta loving face again!

Germany

Italy was trying really hard not to cry. What did this letter mean? Why had Germany sent it now? How long had Germany felt this way? What had changed? Italy set the paper down, sniffling. Okay, if Germany didn't want to see him for a little while, that was fine. He was probably upset because Italy tried to sneak cat into Germany's house again. But this letter sounded…Different. Other times Germany had been mad, he hadn't sounded this hateful. Angry, yes. But never with this amount of hate. But if it was Germany's wish that he never again saw Italy….The pasta-freak couldn't hold back his tears at this.

Austria paced back and forth. Italy was currently on the floor sobbing in a puddle of tears. Austria wasn't sure what had happened, but he hadn't seen him this upset since Holy Rome had left. Italy did get so attached.  
Hungry was patting Italy, trying to get him to stop crying. Austria glanced over at them. There had to be some clue as to why Italy was so upset. Austria ran through the day.  
Italy had gotten up and a made a huge pot of pasta. After eating it, he had made a few hundred white flags. Then Hungry had brought in the mail. A letter had come for Italy and-  
A letter had come for Italy. Austria strode over to Italy's room, and began searching it for a letter. He soon found the offending piece of tear stained paper. Austria's eyes scanned the paper. He scowled.  
Who would write something like this? This was reminiscent of a letter England might send to France, but Germany to Italy? The two were closer than most thought. Austria knew because he had kept Italy as a servant for some time, and Germany _was_ his younger brother, even if most forgot. He suspected they were so close because Germany had always been the younger brother, and enjoyed being the elder brother figure, and Italy's older brothers were all either jerks or obsessed with forcing Italy to become their servant. Or both.  
Austria walked back into the living room. Hungry glanced up. She started. It had been a while since she had seen so dark an expression on his face. He looked over at her.  
"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in a while." Austria said. Hungry didn't have time to protest. Austria was already gone. Hungry patted Italy on the back again. Her skirt was getting soaked. What could have possibly made Italy so upset?

Germany sat up. He was in his bed. What had happened? His head felt like it was splitting open. The last thing he could remember…The last thing he remembered was visiting England. What had happened? Did they secede in making a treaty? He couldn't remember.  
Germany rolled out of bed. He glanced over at his clock. 11:45?! Late for training! Germany grabbed a new outfit, and scrambled into it. Italy must be worried. Speaking of which….Where was he?  
Germany searched the house, and didn't find his little friend. _That's strange. _He thought. He heard a step behind him.  
"Oh, good. I was getting-agh!" Germany hit the ground. Someone was standing over him. Germany blinked. Who….  
"Austria?" Germany rolled over and struggled to his knees. Before he could get up, His older brother brought his knee into Germany's midsection. Germany collapsed. "Austria, what are you doing!?"  
"Shut up, you self-centered child." Austria said. His calm voice held a tremor. He smashed his fist into Germany's jaw. Germany desperately tried to scramble away. What had sent his brother into this violent rampage?  
Before he could escape, Austria slammed his foot into Germany's throat. He held it there, putting enough pressure that Germany couldn't escape, but not so much that he would pass out from oxygen deprivation. Germany struggled, trying to escape. He had a hand on Austria's foot, trying to push it off. His other hand grasped at Austria's pant leg, trying to get him to stop his attack. Germany was trying to get something across, but Austria didn't want to hear his talking. He pressed down harder.  
"What gives you the right to do that to Italy? Hasn't he had enough people let him down? Ancient Rome, Holy Rome, Romano, me, and so many others. We all let him down one way or another. But you didn't. You stayed as his ally without trying to conquer him. He loved you as a brother; he loved you more than he loved Romano or Spain. When Italy needed help, he didn't go to his brothers. He went to you, his best friend, who was more of a brother than any other. And then you did that to him. You let him down. He's just a child! You-" Austria had to stop. He hadn't been so upset since England had abandoned him when he was fighting Prussia. He couldn't even look at Germany. But he did.  
Germany looked shocked. Austria hesitated. Could….Was is possible Germany hadn't sent that letter? The hand writing was Germany's, but maybe….Austria lifted his foot from Germany's throat. Germany coughed for a few moments. He sat up. Austria realized just how awful his baby brother looked. He got a strange feeling in his stomach.  
"Germany….What did you do yesterday?" Austria asked. Germany looked up at him. He looked stunned.  
"I….I went to England's house for a peace talk. He gave me some tea….But that's all I remember." Germany said. Austria looked down at his brother.  
"So then you didn't send that letter to Italy?" Austria said. He was beginning to put the pieces together.  
"Vat letter? I didn't send any letter….At least, I don't remember sending any letter." Germany pulled himself to his feet. Austria thought for a few moments. _Ah, I see._ He thought.  
"I see. Please come with me." Austria said. Germany nodded, and followed Austria.

Hungry had finally got Italy to stop crying. They were baking some cookies and pasta for dinner. But even now, Italy wasn't so much as talking, and it was making Hungry a little worried. But there was nothing that could be done right now. They would just have to wait until Austria got back. He might be able to help. Hungry heard the door to the kitchen open and looked up. Austria and Germany stood in the doorway. She smiled and opened her mouth. But before she could say anything, she heard a cry of dismay from Italy.  
Hungry spun around. Italy appeared to be frozen to the spot. The pot of pasta slipped from his hands and crashed onto the ground. A look of a pain and sadness decorated his face. Italy spun on his heels and darted off. But before he could reach the doorway, Germany scooped him up. He dropped Italy onto the counter. Italy's small frame was shaking with little sobs.  
"Italy. Italy, look at me." Germany's voice was quieter than Hungry had ever heard it. Germany gabbed Italy's chin and tilted it upwards. Hungry could see a look of confusion through Italy's tears. "Italy, I didn't send that letter. I mean, I did, but it wasn't _me _me. England poisoned me. I didn't mean a word in that letter and-" Germany was interrupted by Italy flinging his arms around him. Italy wasn't even trying to hold back his sobs now. But these tears were different. Hungry gave a sigh of relief. These were tears of joy and relief. It was really amazing how fast Italy could change attitudes.  
"Ve, I thought you hated me! I thought you were going to leave me all alone again!" The rest of Italy's words were lost in his blubbering. Hungry looked at Germany, who seemed to be surprised. She shifted. He wouldn't understand what Italy meant by "Again" but that didn't matter. She understood what got Italy so upset. He thought Germany was leaving him alone again. And it had happened before, so why not now? _Oh, Germany, if only you knew._ She thought.  
Germany let a hand rest on Italy's head. He was glad Italy believed him. After he and Austria had paid a visit to England and forced the truth out of him, Germany had a hard time believing Italy would believe that Germany didn't mean anything his note.  
A few minutes later, He glanced down. Italy had stopped crying. He had gone….limp. Italy wasn't supporting himself anymore, he was just slumping, his head on Germany's shoulder. Italy's soft Vee-ing reached Germany's ears.  
Ah. Of course. He was sleeping. Germany smiled. He must have been exsusted. Germany looked at Hungry. She seemed a little shocked at Italy's behavior. Germany lifted up the boy-like nation. He air-lifted Italy to his room and set him down on the bed. Germany pulled the blankets over Italy, and left him to sleep.  
Germany walked into the living room. Austria was explaining to Hungry what had happened. She seemed to be thinking about something else. Germany cleared his throat. They looked over at him.  
"Vell, I best be going now. Italy vill vant sleep in, please let him be. I'll come pick him up for training day after tomorrow." Germany said. He nodded over to Austria. "Thank you for coming to get me. I'm glad we got everything sorted out. Good night." Germany left.  
Austria and Hungry looked at each other. Yes, it was a relief that Germany and Italy were back to normal. But Italy knew. He _knew_. That meant that he could tell Germany any time. He could wipe out everything Prussia and Austria had built. Austria went to check on Italy. He was fast asleep.  
Austria sat on the edge of the bed and laid a hand on Italy's shoulder. Italy looked up at him, blinking away sleep. Austria shook his head, just a little. It was all he had to tell Italy. But he knew Italy would understand.

On his way home, Germany kept thinking that he had missed something. It was like this little itch. It was bothering him. Something Italy had…..

_"I thought you were going to leave me all alone again!" _

Germany stopped. Again? What…..What did that mean? Again? When had he ever…Germany saw something flicker. Something just out of his eyesight. He spun, looking for it. And then it was gone. But he could have sworn….That he saw a little piece of green cloth.

* * *

*Geistesschwache: Moron.

For those of you who don't know, Germany is thought to be Holy Rome. I really like this. Also, Austria, Prussia and Germany being brothers makes me really happy, so I decided to write them that way. I think of Austria acting like the oldest, and Germany being the youngest, especially since becoming Germany.  
It's not my best work, but I was rushed. Crazy week. Anyway, Please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt: Sick

So I have a very good reason for not updating last week, but it's a secret, so...Please accept my apologies.

I haven't seen much Prussia yet, so sorry for not getting him very accurate. I only have a couple episodes to draw from.

* * *

Prussia had spent the night out on the town with France and Spain. They currently had a bet as to who could get a date first. Prussia was trying to convince Hungry, but she wasn't having it. In the end, he had admitted defeat for the night, and trudged home. It was raining, but Prussia didn't really care. It was dramatic, and Prussia loved drama. Finally he reached his home. Well, his and Germany's.  
He stood on the porch. While Prussia was the older of the two brothers, he was more than a little scared of Germany. Last week, Germany had placed a curfew. Prussia had whined about it, but had ended up obeying it. Just when Prussia had decided he was brave enough to open the door, it swung open.  
Prussia's scream was anything but manly and awesome. Germany grabbed his arm and yanked Prussia in.  
"Vat is vrong vith you?! Do you have any idea how late it is? You could have at least called!" Germany continued to fume as he dragged Prussia to the dining room. Prussia was about to shout the sharp comeback on the tip of his tongue when he saw the table. His anger dissipated, replaced with shame.  
How had he forgotten? Tonight he was having dinner with Austria and Germany. Every so often, they set a night aside to have dinner and take about Grandpa Germina and stuff like that. Prussia felt guilt twist his insides around.  
"I….I'm so sorry. I forgot, I just…." Prussia's tongue tied itself up. He looked away. He could hear Germany's sigh. Wurst and bear decorated the circle table, with Austria at one side, Germany's chair at another, and Prussia's in between. It had even been his night to cook.  
"It's fine. Just sit down. I was late as well." This was from Austria, and such an obvious lie that Prussia's head hung.  
"I'm really sorry, I was….I- Ah-choo!" Prussia muffled a sneeze in his shirt sleeve. He realized just how wet he was. He was standing in a puddle, with water dripping off his clothes. His silvery hair clung to his head. "I'm really sorry. This is not awesome."  
"Bruder, it's fine. Just hold still for a moment." Germany said. Prussia held still, and Germany scrubbed his hair dry with a towel. He wrapped another one around Prussia's shoulders. "All right, good enough, sit down. Dinner's getting cold."  
Prussia sat. Getting cold. Ha, the wursts were icy and the beer warm. Germany and Austria carried on and ate, pretending that nothing had happened. And Prussia did the same, eating the food and trying to make conversation.  
He gave a rueful grin when Austria left.  
"I really am sorry." He said.  
"It's fine. Next time's at my house. See you then." Austria said as he let the door slam behind him. Things hadn't been the same since Prussia had attacked him and taken his land. Hungry had retrieved it all, but still…  
Prussia sighed and trudged into the kitchen. Germany was washing dishes. Prussia started to clean up the table. He worked in unusual silence. Germany left him to his thoughts. After they were done, Germany pulled Prussia into the kitchen and set him in a chair.  
For once, Prussia didn't complain as Germany dried him off, and handed him some clean, dry clothing. It was the same as every night that Prussia came trudging in from one of his adventures. Whether he was bloody, wet, muddy, all of the above, or something else, Germany got him cleaned up. Ever since Prussia had been dissolved, Germany had acted like the older brother, watching over Prussia, making sure he was clean, making sure he wasn't sick, insuring that other countries didn't pick on him. And when Germany couldn't, Austria did. And then he went and did this…  
"All right. Go to bed." Germany's voice cut through Prussia's thoughts. Germany was looking at him. Prussia obeyed. He trudged upstairs to his room and collapsed on the bed.

"Ah-choo!" Prussia sat on the couch in the living room, wrapped up in blankets. Four days. Four days since this stupid cold had made its home in Prussia.  
"Open your mouth." Germany said. He was sitting next to Prussia, a bowl in one hand and a spoon in the other. He was trying to get Prussia to eat some soup. Trying. Prussia held his mouth shut and shook his head. "Prussia, you brought this on yourself. Now open your mouth!"  
Prussia shook his head. Germany muttered something under his breath. Prussia sat there, and stubbornly kept his mouth shut.  
_Ding-Dong! _The door bell sang out happily. Germany glanced at Prussia.  
"Don't move." He said. Germany watched Prussia for a moment. He doubted that the nation would stay, but he was only going to the door. Prussia couldn't go far, right? Right?  
Germany stood and walked over to the door. He opened it, ready to send away whoever was there. He didn't get the chance. As soon as he cracked open the door, a blonde and a brunet shoved their way past.  
"Mon Ami, we're here!" France sung out. Germany groaned inward. Not good; the main reason that Prussia was so out of control was that these two egged him on. Germany grabbed at them, and managed to get Spain's shirt. But Spain laughed, and twisted his way out, leaving his shirt behind and waltzing into the living room.  
He could hear Prussia, Spain, and France talking rapidly in the language they had. It was some twisted form of German, Spanish, and French with a sprinkling of English. No one could understand it but the three of them.  
Germany rushed into the living room. Prussia was deeply engaged in some discussion about…Hungry? As in, Austria's girlfriend, Hungry, who had smashed Prussia and his army into the ground?  
"All right, enough. France, Spain, get out. Prussia's sick and-"  
"But that's the very reason we came. After all, we better to take care of Prussia then his closest friends?" Said France. Spain was already in the fridge, getting out wursts and throwing out the soup Germany had made.  
"I don't know, maybe his brother?" Germany snarky reply was lost in laughter. Prussia had made some joke. Germany sighed. Prussia looked happy, but he needed rest, not…Whatever this was. Germany flinched as a pot went crashing to the ground. It was clear nothing he was going to say would convince them to leave Prussia in peace. He would have to think of something else.  
Germany trudged up to his room. He slammed the door behind him. He could call Canada for France, but for Spain….Maybe Romano? Or Italy? Both? He sighed and grabbed the phone. Maybe if France left, Spain would go with him.  
"Hello, Canada here." Germany sighed in relief.  
"Hey, Canada, it's Germany. I have a favor to ask of you."  
"What is it?"  
"France is at my place. Prussia's sick, and for some reason, Spain and France decided to visit. But I need Prussia to rest. Do you think you can come pick France up?" Germany explained. Hopefully Canada would help.  
"Oh, I see. I'll come pick him up. Sorry." Canada hung up. Germany looked at the phone. Did all Canadians say sorry when they hung up the phone? Was it like some sort of cult practice? Germany shuddered. Frankly, Canada scared him.

Germany hid in his room, watching out the window until he saw Canada's car. It took him a few moments before he could spot the quiet nation. As soon as he did, German y rushed down to the front door. He opened it. No one was there. He stood for several moments before spotting Canada, right in front of him. He had his polar bear tucked under one arm.  
"Oh, there you are. Sorry Canada." Germany said, ushering him inside.  
"It's fine." Canada said, his voice quiet. They walked into the living room. It was a mess. Spain had raided the freezer, and found all the ice cream. They had only eaten a few of the cartons; the rest were melting. The trio was playing a card game. It was a few moments before Germany realized that it was poker. Canada walked up to France. "Hey dad."  
France glanced up. He gazed at were Canada was.  
"Here, dad." Said Canada. France blinked, and then apparently saw Canada.  
"Oh, Canada. How nice to see you. Come, sit down, we're playing poker." France waved towards a seat, and his attention returned to his game.  
"Dad, no." Canada said. He shook his head.  
"Dad, yes." France replied. "And your little polar bear can play to."  
"Dad, we have to leave. You're annoying Mr. Germany." Canada pulled on France's sleeve. France looked up again. He scowled. "Dad, I'm right here." It took France a moment too long to see Canada.  
"How would you like it if you went to cheer up America, and I came over to tell you that you had to leave?" France retorted. Canada shifted.  
"It's not the same, dad. Come on, let's go." Canada pulled on France's sleeve. This went on for several moments, Canada trying to get France to leave and France coming up with excuses to stay. And France had Spain and Prussia on his side. Finally, Canada gave up.  
"I'm sorry, Germany. I can't help." He said. Germany shrugged.  
"Vell, at least you tried. Thanks." Germany said. He walked Canada to the door. Canada's polar bear looked up.  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
"I'm Canada." He replied.

Germany sat in his room. He was trying not to think of all the things the three nations could be doing. It had been hours. Maybe France and Spain had left. It _had_ been a little quieter. The fact that it had been quieter was a little frightening, but Germany decided to believe it was because they left, not because they were cooking up some diabolical plan. Still, it took time to work up the courage to go downstairs.  
When Germany made it to the bottom of the stairs, he sighed in relief. France and Spain were gone. Of course, the house was trashed. Clothing, food, furniture, and other stuff littered the floor. It was filthy, but nothing that Germany couldn't clean up. He tip-toed into the living room. Cards, melting ice cream, and medicine littered the table and spilled onto the floor. Prussia was passed out on the couch. He looked….He looked really happy.  
Germany was a clean freak, he was over controlling, he believed in training hard, he…Well, he was not someone Prussia would ever have even talked to if they weren't brothers. The thought made Germany flinch. Yes, they were very different, but, that was good right? If they were the same, the world probably couldn't handle them.  
Four days. Four days Germany had spent trying to help Prussia get better. In six _hours_, France and Spain had done more than Germany had in four _days_. It hurt. It hurt more than Germany would have cared to admit. Prussia was sleeping hard, tuckered out and happy, instead of sitting restlessly and complaining.  
Germany walked into the kitchen. He started cleaning up. Pick up the dishes, scrub the counter, throw out the garbage. Put this away, pick up that.  
_Maybe….Maybe Prussia would be happier if he didn't hang out around me so much. Maybe Prussia wants to live somewhere else. Maybe he wants to stay with France or Spain. _Germany thought. It made sense. Prussia actually spent very little time at Germany's house. He was always running off. Germany thought about this.  
"You're crying." Germany jumped. He stood up, leaving his rag on the ground, next to the spilled sauce. Germany didn't turn around.  
"Vat?" Germany said. He wasn't crying. He didn't cry.  
"You're crying." Prussia repeated. From the sound of it, Prussia was standing behind him. His voice was stuffy, but considering how sick he was, it wasn't surprising. Germany refused to turn around.  
"I'm…I'm not crying." Germany said. He was confused. Prussia put a hand on his shoulder, and turned him around. Germany looked his older brother up and down. He looked a lot better.

Prussia looked at his baby bruder. He wasn't even aware he was crying, was he? Prussia pulled Germany into a hug. He ignored Germany's outraged yell. Germany pulled away, shoving Prussia.  
"Vhy don't you go hug your friends instead?!" Germany yelled. "Sie sind so viel unterhaltsamer, und außerdem, wie konnte ich nur eine Hilfe sein, mit all meinen Regeln und Vorschriften und Ausgangssperren und Ausbildung ?! Ich bin einfach nur irritierend und ich sage dir, was die ganze Zeit zu tun. Wie Sie es sogar mit mir? Sie sollten nur live gehen mit Ihren Freunden!"*  
Prussia was shocked. This was what Germany was thinking? Yes, France and Spain could be very annoying, but they were Prussia's friends. Yes he was aware that Germany didn't really approve of them, but Prussia didn't approve of Italy. And the only time Germany spoke German was when he was truly upset. Prussia watched as Germany stood there, panting.  
"Oh Bruder… Ich bin viel zu genial, um mein Baby Bruder für Kollegen gesinnten Freunden aufzugeben. Ich werde dich nicht verlassen, auch für Frankreich und Spanien. Wenn ich nach links, die sich um Sie kümmern würde? Plus, nicht einmal Frankreich eine Wurst wie Sie können kochen. Und wie für Ihre Regeln, sie sind das einzige, was mir in den Morgen. Der Grund warum ich bin immer noch so stark ist, weil Sie mich zwingen, zu trainieren. Sie halten mich richtig, Bruder."** Prussia said. He smiled and pulled Germany into a hug again. "Ich liebe dich."  
Germany stood still for a few moments, allowing Prussia to hug him. Then he wrapped his arms around his brother. He sighed. Okay, maybe he had over reacted. But the thought of losing his brother….He buried his face in Prussia's shoulder.  
"Ich liebe dich auch.

Austria Yawned. Who could be calling at this hour? Who would call at this hour? He stretched out an arm and picked up the phone. He stifled another yawn.  
"Hello?" He said into the phone. There was a scuffling sound.  
"Ah-choo!" Austria yanked the phone away from his ear. He stared at it for a moment, then put the phone back to his ear. There was coughing for several moments before something coherent came through. "Austria? Are you there?"  
"Er…Yes. Yes I'm here. Who is this."  
"It's Germany. Look, can you come over?" Germany's voice sounded nasally, and he ended with another coughing fit. Austria yawned again.  
"What? Why?" Austria asked. Germany muttered something. "What? Germany, what's going on?"  
"I'm sick, that's what's going on!" Germany yelled. Austria pulled the phone away again. He waited for a few moments before holding the phone up to his ear again.  
"Well, have Prussia make you some soup or something." Austria said. Maybe there was something he was missing, but this problem seemed to have a pretty simple solution.  
"He's the one who _got_ me sick in the first place!" It clicked for Austria then. Prussia's little escaped had gotten him sick, then Germany took care of Prussia until _he_ got sick as well.  
"All right, I'm coming over. Try not to die before I get there." Austria hung up the phone before Germany could say anything. He pulled himself out of bed. Only his family could be this mentally handicapped.

Germany hung up the phone. He pulled his blanket closer around him. Prussia snickered.  
"Ja, this is _so_ funny." Germany snapped. "I try to do something nice for you, und this is vat I get. _So_ funny."  
Prussia laughed. He grabbed the tissue box and handed it to Germany. The front door opened, and Austria's groan of dismay echoed through the house. He walked into the living room.  
"So you get sick and the house trashes itself?" He muttered, looking over the living room. His eyes rested on the couch. It was by far the worst place in the house.  
Ice cream stained the cushions and the rug. The table in front of them had food, cards, clothes, tissues, wrappers, and more spread on it and falling off. On the couch, two very sick nations sat side by side. Austria sighed. Who would take care of_ him_ when he got sick? Really, these two…

The only consolation Germany got out of this whole mess, was that France and Spain got just as sick.

* * *

*They're so much more entertaining, and besides, how could I possibly be of any help, with all my rules and regulations and curfews and training?! I'm just irritating and I tell you what to do all the time. How do you even put up with me? You should just go live with your friends!

**I'm far too awesome to abandon my baby brother for fellow minded friends. I won't leave you, even for France and Spain. If I left, who'd take care of you? Plus, not even France can cook a Wurst like you can. And as for your rules, they are the only thing that gets me up in the morning. The reason I'm still so strong is because you force me to train. You keep me right, brother.

I used Google translate, so this might not be very accurate, but hey, it's fanfiction.

Sorry for the late update, Aru. - And I realize the characters are more oc in this then is acceptable. Sorry about that. I just really like Germany getting upset at the thought of losing his big bruder and I wanted to write brotherly Prussia...so, yeah.

If you have an extra moment, drop me a review! I'd really love it. ^-^


End file.
